Raph's Notebook
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Splinter looked at his second eldest son. He had tried anything he could think of to help the young turtle, but nothing seemed to work. It will either get him angrier or he will say it was stupid and he didn't like it. He even tried to ask him what relaxed him and he said it was punching. This might be the last chance; the master was out of ideas. "Draw." *2k12* cartoon.


Raph's Notebook:

"Raphael! Enough!"

Seven year old turtle Raphael stopped hitting little Donnie and looked at his father in shame. He knew that what he did was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Master Splinter walked over to the injured turtle. He gently helped him get up and walked him towards his older brother, Leonardo. The eldest but still small turtle took Donnie's right arm and put it around his own neck, supporting him to walk.

"Take him to his lab and apply some ice on those bruises. I'll be there in a matter of moments." Splinter instructed Leo, who obeyed him with no doubt. Mikey on the other hand, was the youngest. That made his mind more vulnerable to these kind of situations. It usually made him cry, like now. "Michelangelo, follow your brothers and stay with them." Splinter said in a more caring tone. He knew how sensitive the little turtle could be. With a quick nod of his little head, he followed his older brothers to the lair.

Raphael watched as the little turtle walked outside. He would never admit it, but he loved his little brother dearly and he didn't wanted him to cry or suffer anything. He felt a pang of guilt rushing inside of him. It was because of him, that he couldn't control his temper, he hurt Donnie and made Mikey cry. He looked at the floor, waiting for his punishment.

"Kneel, my son."

Raphael did as told.

"Raphael. I have talked to you about this many times."

"I know, sensei."

"If you know, then why did you hurt your brother… in a meditation session?"

Raph looked away. "Because he was telling me that my position was wrong! I was doing it just fine! He just wanted to be right when he wasn't!"

"You are right, your position was fine. But it could have been improved, and he was trying to help you, even if Donatello was trying to be right."

Raphael sighed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Master Splinter."

Now it was the father's turn to sigh. "I know you are sorry, but if you can't control your temper, this very same situation can happen again. Or worse. Did you know that by hitting too much a person, it could knock them out?"

Raphael looked horrified, but did not looked at his father in the eye. He was right. What if something really bad happened?

"We only have each other, my son. Us five are one family, we don't depend on anybody else and I need you four to take care of yourselves. To learn to live with each other's flaws." Splinter sighed again. "One day, I will be gone, and you four will have to rely on each other. I won't be here forever to stop you from hurting your brothers, that's why I want you to control that anger of yours." He walked towards the dojo's tree. "Anger is fine with everybody, it's an emotion that forms part of us. But only when it's contained, is fine. When anger controls you…" He took a small leave from the tree. "It destroys you."

Raphael gulped. He had never thought of anger like that. "What should I do? Please, sensei, help me…"

Splinter looked at his second eldest son. He had tried anything he could think of to help the young turtle, but nothing seemed to work. It will either get him angrier or he will say it was stupid and he didn't like it. He even tried to ask him what relaxed him and he said it was punching. This might be the last chance; the master was out of ideas. "Draw."

"What…"

"Draw." Splinter repeated. "Some humans draw to make them feel better. They express their emotions using a simple pencil and a paper."

"But I don't know how to draw…" the turtle mumbled.

"You don't have to know to start drawing." Splinter said. "Wait here." He commanded as he walked to his room. Seconds later, he emerged with a new pencil and a notebook and handed them to Raphael. The turtle looked at the two objects in his tiny hands. How could this help?

"Now, I want you to go to your room and stay there for quite a bit until its dinner time. Your brothers might be a little…" Splinter was thinking of a better word than the one he was thinking about.

"Scared?"

"I did not said that."

"But you were thinking about it…" Raphael looked away.

Splinter sighed. "You may leave."

Raphael stood up, bowed to his father and made a slow walk towards his room. As he made way to the rooms' hall, he took a glance at the lab's door. He could hear some crying that was probably Donnie. Raph will just apologize to him later. If he was willing to talk to him. He resumed his path towards his room. Once inside, he closed the door but did not lock it up, he felt Mikey was not going to bother him anytime soon. He sat on the old mattress he used for a bed and threw the drawing items aside, making their way to the floor.

"What does Splinter think? Can't he see that nothing can relax me except fighting or beating someone up?" He sighed and looked at the on the floor. He rolled his eyes. "There's only one way to find out…" He took the items and started drawing. Of course, they weren't master pieces, but he did not noticed that he stayed like that for hours.

OOO

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Raph!? Bro? What are you doing there!? Master Splinter wants to talk to you!" Mikey shouted from behind the door. The fifteen year old turtle looked away from his notepad. "I'm coming! I'll be there in a minute!" He finished the last detail of his drawing and placed the notebook on the messy nightstand. He walked towards the door.

"About what?"

"Dunno. But he says it's urgent." Mikey said and made way towards his room.

Raphael rolled his eyes and walked towards the dojo. When Mikey saw that the coast was clear, he snuck in his brother's room and slowly closed the door. He looked around the room grinning. He needed some blackmail material to get him back because he found out about-

-Well, that was a story for another day.

He looked around and a black notebook caught his eye, it was laying in the messy nightstand. He smirked and grab it. He open it. Oh dear…

Was that an exact same sketch from that family photo from about a year ago? His mind blew up. This couldn't be. Raphie was not the kind of turtle to have a knack for drawing. Mikey will have expected that from Donnie or even Leo! But Raph? Not likely! Yet again, it was signed with his name at the bottom.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

Mikey turned around slowly, he had awaken the beast. He laughed nervously.

"Master Splinter didn't even call me! What are you doing in my room!?"

Mikey did not answer at first. Then, he remembered why he was here. He smirked and gave the notebook to his brother. "Nothing. I just needed some insurance."

Raph blushed. "You mean because of the-"

"DON'T! There are people watching us in a computer or a cellphone…" he whispered.

Raph looked at the young turtle. "You know you lost your mind? Right?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand it. Nobody does." He resumed the previous subject. "I was peeking into your room to find some insurance and make sure that you don't say my little secret!"

Raph smirked. "You mean that you sneak out every Saturday to-"

"DON'T!" Mikey shouted. "Or I'll spill my guts…"

Raphael's smiled faded away. He was in no position to reveal anything about Mikey. "Fine. I won't say anything about it as long as you don't say anything about this." He signaled the notebook.

Mikey smirked. "It's a deal bro." And walked away.

Raphael had to give it to him. Mikey was smarter than any of the turtles gave him credit for.

**Don't worry dear readers, I'll write a one-shot sequel to this one that reveals Mikey's whereabouts every Saturday night. Review!**


End file.
